


Love interest

by Niny_95



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niny_95/pseuds/Niny_95
Summary: [AkkoxAndrew][Accenni AkkoxDiana][Dopo la fine dell'anime]Andrew chiede ad Akko di incontrarsi. Cosa vuole dirle?Dal testo:«Non cogli i dettagli Akko, eh?» rispose Andrew ridacchiando «Mi piaci, Akko. E se conosco abbastanza Diana anche lei è interessata a te» aggiunse poi.«Ma come? È impossibile lei mi sopporta a malapena!» rispose Akko «Ne sei proprio sicura?» chiese Andrew «Io … aspetta! Hai appena detto che ti piaccio?»«Sì,Akko. L’ho detto»





	Love interest

 

Akko era nella sua stanza insieme a Sucy e a Lotte, si stava esercitando quando bussarono alla porta.

«Akko è qui?» disse la voce di Diana «Sì, che c’è?» rispose Akko facendo capolino da dove era messa «Andrew. Mi ha chiesto di dirti se puoi incontrarlo dove vi siete visti la volta scorsa»

«Vuole vedermi? E perché?»

«Non lo so. Non me l’ha mica detto» rispose Diana uscendo dalla stanza.

«Secondo voi cosa vuole?» chiese Akko. Sucy ridacchiò «Forse vuole dirti che gli piaci. Vuoi qualche pozione?» disse poi «Uffa! Sucy stai sempre a scherzare!» rispose Akko. Lotte sorrise prima di dire «Però Akko, magari Sucy ha ragione e gli piaci davvero»

«Dite?» chiese la bruna «Non ti resta che scoprirlo!» rispose Lotte.

***

Akko arrivò al punto di incontro “leggermente” in ritardo «Scusa, sono in ritardo?» chiese sedendosi nella panchina dove stava aspettando Andrew «Un po’. Vedo che hai imparato a volare»  disse Andrew sorridendo « Beh sì. Quindi, cosa volevi dirmi?» chiese Akko «Wow che fretta! Ti va di prenderci una cioccolata calda? Così possiamo parlare con calma»

«Oh sì, va bene. Vuoi un passaggio?»

«No, grazie preferisco usare le mie gambe»

***

Akko e Andrew si erano seduti in un angolo un po’ più appartato nel bar, le tazze tra le mani.

«Allora?»

«Cavolo! Vuoi proprio arrivare al sodo eh? Non possiamo fare un po’ di conversazione come due persone normali?» disse Andrew ridacchiando «Beh chiederti perché mi volevi vedere è fare conversazione,no?» Andrew rise «Sei incredibile, Akko! Ti ho fatto venire perché volevo vederti» disse poi «Oh»

«Allora, sei riuscita a diventare una grande strega come Chariot?» Akko sospirò «No. Non sono ancora così brava. Ma la professoressa Ursula mi sta aiutando parecchio! A proposito sai che la professoressa Ursula in realtà è Chariot?»

«Quindi sei riuscita a incontrarla alla fine? Mi fa piacere!» disse Andrew sorridendo «Sì! E pensare che Chariot è sempre stata accanto a me e io neanche lo sapevo!» disse Akko con un sorriso a 32 denti.

«E con Diana come va invece?»

«Diana? È sempre la solita snob e vanitosa ragazza. Perché me lo chiedi?»

«Lei sembra molto interessata a te. Fa finta che non gli interessi ma non l’ho mai vista parlare di qualcuno come di te»

«Perché cosa ha detto?»

«Quando eravamo a casa sua, ricordi come ti ha difesa? Non l’ho mai vista parlare di qualcuno così prima di allora»

«Perché mi dici questo?»

«Penso di essere geloso»

« _Geloso_? Di Diana? Perché ?»

«Non cogli i dettagli Akko, eh?» rispose Andrew ridacchiando «Mi piaci, Akko. E se conosco abbastanza Diana anche lei è interessata a te» aggiunse poi.

«Ma come? È impossibile lei mi sopporta a malapena!» rispose Akko «Ne sei proprio sicura?» chiese Andrew «Io … aspetta! Hai appena detto che ti piaccio?»

«Sì,Akko. L’ho detto»


End file.
